Breaking Up
by Giddy76
Summary: Scene from Plan B  Season 2, Episode 6 . DO NOT read if you don't want to be spoilered.


Breaking Up

He stood in front of the open fire feeling the guilt of how Jenna ended up in hospital, even though it wasn't his to carry. Still, he felt it. Katherine had come back for him, and it was because he refused to give up Elena – the woman he loved – that her aunt had been hurt.

He felt her eyes on him before he saw her, but when he turned and saw the expression on her face deep down he knew what she was there to do. His heart broke in an instant. Elena had quickly become his reason to stay alive – if that's what he was – so to be faced with the rest of his unnatural life loving her without being with her was more than he could bare.

He shook his head, silently portraying his regret for what Katherine had done, and he couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said softly and sincerely as she made her way down a couple of steps in his direction.

Her eyes were filled with tears. She could barely believe she was going to do what she had to in order to ensure her family's safety. She loved Stefan. But he lived in a world where he didn't really get hurt, and would heal quickly if he did. She didn't. She was flesh and blood human. She could bleed and she would die in an instant, had someone wanted it enough. She didn't belong in his world, around the danger Katherine posed.

Death for her and her family was a real fear for her, especially with what had happened to her adoptive parents – and she couldn't live through another loss like that. She couldn't survive it again. Jenna's attempt at persuaded suicide had made her realise that.

"We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't going to get caught." She said keeping her distance from him, fearing that if she got too close she wouldn't be able to fight her need to be with him.

He nodded, his emotions showing on his face. "I know."

"We did this." She said mustering up the courage to walk toward him. "Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital – and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't listen to her, because we're together."

They stood – feet apart – looking at each other, both knowing what the logical next step had to be, regardless of how much they tried to fight it. Katherine was strong, and she was ultimately too powerful for them to think they could win against her.

Elena initiated it. She took two steps forward, "Stefan…"

But he cut her off before she could say anymore, "I know what you're going to say to me." He said, his arms folded across his chest as though he'd already cut off from her.

"Then let me say it." She said with compassion in her voice as she closed the gap between them.

He wanted to stop her. To insist they could win this fight against Katherine, no matter how strong she was. But he knew he couldn't promise that. Elena had made her decision and deep down he knew it was the right one. He stood; his stance unchanged and stayed silent allowing her to continue.

"I've been so selfish because I love you so much, and I know how much you love me…" He nodded, silently telling her he understood – as much as it hurt. "But it's over."

Hearing her say the words made his bottom lip quiver with the emotion he felt but he couldn't stop it. He felt like someone had forced their hand inside his chest and was crushing his heart, even though it wasn't beating it was breaking. He shook his head, wanting to refuse it was over between them, but she insisted before he could protest.

"Stefan it has to be."

"Elena, I don't…"

She reached up to place her hands on either side of his face, "No Stefan…" She said caressing the skin beneath her fingers, "It has to be." She whispered, her own heart tearing apart with every beat of it.

The silence that lingered was a tug of war between her head and her heart. She wanted to be with Stefan more than anyone would ever realise but they were stronger apart than they ever would be together, they both knew it. Someone just needed to say it. She had to be strong enough to walk away, she had to be, or her love for Stefan would kill everyone she'd ever cared about.

She looked at his lips and allowed herself a final weakness. She gently placed her lips upon his and kissed him for the last time. But as she pulled away, she had to remind herself to be strong.

"I-" She started, but her words were lost and she exited the room before her strength dissolved and wouldn't allow her to say goodbye.

Stefan watched her disappear out of sight and truly felt the death of his soul as it followed her. She had been the one bright spot in his otherwise dull 166 years, and she was gone. His body ached like he'd never felt before. He wanted to give up, to stake himself and get the misery over with, but Katherine had come back for him and – if it was the last thing he did – he would stop her.


End file.
